Unexpected Divine Intervention
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: What causes Deja vu? Could it be memories you're remembering from a past life? This seems to be happening to Ema Miller lately. It also doesn't help when angels keep mistaking her for someone else. She's never felt like she belonged in the world, but she will realize her role in it; she is the mother of the angels. AU. Chuck/OFC. S4-S5 Canon Divergent after.
1. When Angels Speak

**Author's note: **

Hey everyone! This is just one of the many ideas I've had and have been pondering on. What if Chuck had a wife? What is the angels had a mother and one parent that would at least be there for them? How could the universe have changed? I made a Tumblr rp account for the Goddess/Mother of the angels.

Plus I'm slowly losing motivation on my other SPN fanfic...so yeah. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. It's helps encourage me...really, it does. XD

\- Jamie

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 1 / When Angels Speak

_"The Goddess has never been lost. It is just that some of us have forgotten how to find her."_

_\- Patricia Monaghan_

Ema Miller was walking along the street after getting off from another day of work with children at the daycare. It was like any other normal day; wake up at 6AM, get dressed, walk to the building, and be ready to greet the parents and children for the day. Activities had to be planned along with meal times. The only free time was nap time when all the children slept.

She didn't mind it. She had always enjoyed children.

Having the luxury of living close by to her work, Ema always walked to and from work. After all it was only a 10 minute walk at most, and she greatly enjoyed her surroundings. It was starting to get dark as the sun began to go down...that was when she saw it. Some kind of light had flown past her before the screeching of a high noise was heard. Ema stopped in her tracks, clutching her head. And then just like that, it suddenly went silent.

Looking up to the sky with wide eyes, she wondered if maybe she imagined everything that had just happened? However, she found herself clutching her skull again as thousands of voices entered her head - all talking at once, repeating the same message; _"Dean Winchester is saved."_

It took a good 5 minutes before it completely silence for good, making Ema drop to her knees on the sidewalk. She breathed in heavily. "What the heck just happened?" She asked herself out loud. Giving herself a few minutes to regain herself, she picked up her stuff and continued to make her way home.

That was when it all started; hearing the strange high pitched voices talking. It was about to get more interesting for her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Someone was chasing her. Ema ran into the alleyway hoping to give them a diversion and make her escape. At first it proved successful until she ended up running right into the person she was running away from. They held her by the wrists, stopping her from running as she tried furiously to pull away from them. "No, let me go!" She shouted.

The guy chuckled, eyes turning black. "No one's coming to save you sweetheart. Now give me back the item you stole."

"I won't do it!"

"I guess I'm gonna have to kill you to get it back then." Just as he began to raise a knife, she let out a piercing scream, alerting two men who had heard the commotion.

"Hey, ugly! Come and get a piece of me." The one guy wearing flannel yelled.

The demon gave a disgust look. "Dean Winchester...escaped from hell I see. Guess I'll have to send you back!" He lunged straight for the Winchester who deflected the attack with ease before stabbing the demon with a blade, causing the demon to burn out and the body fall to the ground.

Ema looked up at him rather surprised, adrenaline still running through her body. "Uh...thanks."

He nodded, before realizing that they probably shouldn't leave her alone again. Also he just wanted to flirt with her. "You probably shouldn't be alone in case more of them show up."

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a look like he was nuts. "How do I know I can trust you? For all I know you could be one of those demons just putting on a show for me."

Okay, so she had a fair point. The Winchester brothers took out some holy water and splashed themselves with it. Nothing happened of course, causing her to give a sigh of relief. "Are you another hunter?" Sam, the other brother, asked.

Ema chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

"What item was that demon talking about?" Dean asked, curious.

She had a strange feeling she could probably trust them, pulling out the papers she had hidden in her jacket pocket. Handing them to the brothers, they were shocked at what they were seeing; it was notes on a cage in hell. They couldn't quite understand the language it was in, but some words were in English.

"Why would you steal this? Can you even understand this language?"

Ema looked at them confused. "What do you mean it's in a different language?" The brothers were just as confused as she was, now thinking there was something highly suspicious about this woman.

"Nevermind. Let's get going before another black-eyed freak shows up." Dean said, motioning for them to make their way towards the Impala. Ema followed suit with them, making her way into the back seat. The car roared to life and then they were off. "Do you live close by?"

"Yeah, just around the corner down a couple blocks." She said, pointing out the place for them when they pulled up at the curb.

Getting out of the vehicle, they quickly made their way inside and the brothers were shocked at the sight before them; the room was decorated with tons of angel statues. Some other random stuff mixed in between like a Metallica poster. "Alright, this is different." Dean whispered to his brother. "She's a religious whack."

"Maybe she just really likes angels." Sam said.

"Think maybe she would have the hots for Castiel?" Sam just shook his head at his brother's sly comment. "I still can't believe the dude's an angel. I mean, angel's just can't be real!"

Ema happened to walk back in hearing the last part of their conversation. "What's this about angel's not being real?" The guys noticed they were caught.

Sam chuckled nervously. "Uh, my brother and I- we had an encounter with something we think might have been an angel."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Did they speak to you?"

"He told us his name was Castiel and that he was-" Sam looked to his brother wondering if they should be talking about this kind of stuff. The personal stuff Dean had gone through when he died.

"He saved me from Hell." Dean replied getting straight to the point. He was expecting her to reply in a shocked way for speaking that way in her home, especially saying the H word. However, they were once again surprised to see her take it so calmly before her eyes became wide.

"Wait...what was your name again?" She asked.

"Dean Winchester, this here is my brother Sam Winchester."

"It's you..." Ema whispered, walking up to the older brother and studying him. "You are the ones they are constantly talking about."

The brothers looked to her lost. "Who?"

"The angels." Dean blinked his eyes, giving a ludicrous look. She was hot, but completely insane. Ema was quick to explain herself. "I know I might sound crazy-"

"Yeah, you can say that again." Dean quickly interjected.

"But, it all started yesterday when I saw a light flying past me in the sky. Since then I've been hearing these voices in my head and they all keep talking about how 'Dean Winchester was saved.'" A smile came over Ema's face. "And now that you're telling me about this Castiel person being an angel, I think I'm right. They are angels...I can hear angels speaking."


	2. When Angels are Heard

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 2 / When Angels are Heard

_"Angels exist in our lives __everyday. But unless we remember how to listen, we are not aware of their presence." _

_\- Unknown_

The Winchester brothers thought it would be best if Ema stayed with them because of her special abilities with hearing angels. She could be useful in helping and they didn't want demon's figuring out about her ability, just putting her in more danger. Away she went with the boys, leaving all she knew behind.

Ema appeared to be far more knowledgeable in the world of the Supernatural than they thought. She even gave Bobby a run for his own money. "How do you know that angels can rescue someone from Hell?" The older hunter asked, eyeing her.

"Because it's their job to save people from damnation. I mean...it's in their code after all, right? Help humans and serve God in doing so."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny and he just wasn't believing it all. "Why would God give a damn about me?" He said, feeling uncomfortable about it all. Ema just rolled her eyes at him, it was obvious he was having a hard time believing anything.

"Because contrary to popular belief he isn't the vengeful, wrathful being that people think he is. He actually gives a damn." Ema stated, not understanding what came over her all of a sudden. She felt angry and had to defend.

Bobby rolled his eyes at them. "If you two are done arguing like a married couple, we have work to do."

Suddenly Ema clutched her head, feeling the seering pain come on like a headache as she heard screams. It was the angels and something was wrong with them. Sam went to catch her, but just as he suddenly did, the screams stopped, leaving a painful headache behind. "You okay? Did you hear them again?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Something's wrong. I heard screams." She replied, rubbing her temples to help get rid of the headache.

"Do you think Castiel is in trouble?" Sam wondered.

* * *

Later that night they were visited by the angel himself. First he went to visit Dean in his dreams to give him a warning, but was surprised to find a familiar aura around the hunters. He went over to the woman sleeping on the couch and had to take a second look, thinking he was overthinking himself.

"M-Mom?!" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at her in confusion. The woman just stirred in her sleep, not noticing the angel there or even hearing his words, obviously in a deep sleep. "What are you doing here?" He questioned aloud, but felt happy at seeing her presence. It had been so long - eons.

* * *

"Where did Dean go?" Sam asked in a low voice. The next day Ema woke up to be greeted by the noises of Bobby and Sam wondering where Dean had gone. She stirred awake and looked up from the couch to see the two men, groggly rubbing her eyes awake.

"What happened to Dean?" She asked.

"I sent him on a mission." A new voice said, appearing before them. It was Castiel with his usual grand appearance.

It shocked Ema to the core, causing her to fall off the couch. "What the heck? He just appeared out of nowhere!"

Sam sighed. "He kind of just does that." He cleared his throat. "Remember that angel we were talking about?" Ema nodded. "This is Castiel."

Ema stood up and looked at the angel with a questioning look on her face. "You're the one I saw...are you sure you're an angel? I mean, you look far different from what an angel is depicted as."

"Yes, you should know that. I'm an angel of the lord. This is just my vessel."

"I'm not talking about your vessel, I'm talking about **you**; the wings and the - I'm guessing that's a halo?" Ema was practically up close and personal with him now, looking about him. The angel didn't seem to fazed by it unlike the other guys. "Don't even get me started on how tall you are."

Bobby looked to her, questioning. "You can see his true form?"

Cue the angel's usual confused head tilt. "I'm how I've always been. I was made this way, don't you remember?"

This took the guys and Ema by surprise. He was talking to her like he already knew her. "What do you mean by 'remember'? We literally just met... besides you flying past me the other day."

"But you were the one who created me and all my siblings with Dad. Don't you remember, Mom?"

Mom?! Did he just call her Mom? Ema gave the angel a look that said he was ridiculous. "I'm sorry, but what? I'm not your mom. I'm human and I have human parents. I think you need to get your eyes checked." She was genuinely confused.

However, Castiel being Castiel couldn't understand that. "I do not understand. When I look at you, I see the bright glowing form of my mother and her wings. My eyes are perfectly fine."

Bobby and Sam watched on confused.

* * *

"So she just up and left?" Dean asked, looking to Bobby and Sam, his eyes landing on the angel who caused it.

"Yeah. Castiel scared her away." Sam replied.

The angel looked confused, standing before them like a child that didn't know what he did wrong. "It wasn't my intention to make her scared. I was just pointing out a fact. For some reason though, she doesn't know me." He said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe she's not who you think she is, pal?" Dean stated, pointing out the obvious.

At this point the angel was becoming furious. "No, I'm sure it was her. She has a distinct look to her. She left heaven shortly before God did. Somehow she's lost her memory since then."

Dean looked at the angel, eyes wide. "Wait, so you're telling me God has a Goddess? Like a wife?"

"Yes."

"This is the next level of crazy." Dean shook his head, sitting down to have the beer he got himself. "Not only that, but she seemed to have notes on some kind of cage in hell."

Castiel's eyes went wide, making the boys look concerned. "What is it?" Bobby asked. "Something you're gonna tell us?"

"Oh...this is bad. Really bad." Of course she would. "She's trying to open Lucifer's cage in Hell."


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 3 / Like Mother, Like Daughter

_A long time ago; before everything you knew came to exist, before animals and humans walked the Earth, before creation itself...there was Darkness and Light. Shortly after L__ight came into being, another followed not long after with some other beings. The two were confused on what she was suppose to represent, sharing a similar light herself, but with wings. _

_Goddess is what they decided to call her, pointing out her similarity to the Light, that became known as God. Together, they created things and most of all; children of their own. The Archangels were made along with the rest of the angels right after._

_Goddess was happy, feeling that her destiny was to always be a mother. She spent every minute with her children, helping them and shaping them into what they would be. However, it would all come to a heartbreaking end when Lucifer fell. _

* * *

It had been weeks since Ema had heard from her friend. Getting out her phone, she dialed the number for her parents place, knowing her friend didn't answer her phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Milton. Do you know where Anna has been? I haven't heard from her and I've been worried." Ema said, frowning. On the other line, she could hear Mrs. Milton pause, causing concern to rise inside of Ema. "W-What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this dear...but Anna was admitted to a Behavioral Center weeks ago." Ema's eyes widened, but gave a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't what she was thinking. Here she thought her friend had died somehow. "I don't know what got into her, but Anna started talking hysterically about an Apocalypse happening or something. She thought someone was watching her and just-" Mrs. Milton started breaking down crying.

"Oh god. Where is she being held? Is it okay if I go see her?" She asked, concerned for Anna. This wasn't easy for the parents either.

Once composing herself again, Mrs. Milton told her where she could find her. "Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center, Room 42. I think she could use a good friend right now, something to help ground her back into this world."

* * *

The place was highly secured and guarded. The officials there told her Anna had been taken to the locked ward after it took four people to restrain her. Whatever had gotten into her friend, she wanted answers. They allowed her to visit Anna with supervision.

Entering into the room, she greeted her redheaded friend who was sitting on her bed looking off into the distance; obviously not all that here. It was a sad sight to see.

"A-Anna?" Ema asked, approaching her slowly. The other girl jumped, looking to her. "H-Hey, it's just me. It's Ema. I've missed you. Tell me what's wrong?"

The redheaded girl ran over to her friend, clinging onto her. Ema looked over to the officer standing right outside the door and motioned it was okay. "Ema...the Apocalypse! It's coming! You have to stop it! Tell them I'm not insane." She desperately cried, looking to her friend with hope. "Please...you believe me, right?!"

"Anna..." What could she say?

Anna walked over to where her sketchbook layed and brought it over to her, fumbling through all the pictures she had drawn. "Please, I know I can trust you, Ema. You're my best friend. You've always been here for me. Please, look at these! This is what is to come!"

Ema looked through the sketchbook, seeing pictures of the strangest things she had ever seen; pictures of seals being broken by some woman, dead bodies, and one of angels. The only one that seemed to be normal was of the stained glass from her father's church. However, one of an angel in a cage caught her eye, making her gasp.

"What's this one?" Ema asked her, pointing at the picture.

"That's Lucifer, breaking free from his cage in Hell."

That was the blueprints she had stolen from the demon. Ema didn't know why she did it, but something brought her to. Shuffling around her purse, she realized the papers were nowhere to be found. "Oh no, where did I put them?"

Anna looked on, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There were papers I had stolen on something like this." Ema told her, pointing to the cage on the drawing. "B-But for some reason they are gone."

Suddenly, Anna began to panic. "No, no, no..."

"I'm sure it's okay. Maybe I left them at home."

"No, this isn't good!" Anna yelled out at her, grabbing her friends hands tightly. "They're onto us! The angels aren't going to help us either! We're doomed!"

"Wait, you can hear angels?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I always hear them talking..."

Just as Ema tried to comfort her friend, the security guard that was standing outside the door came into the room, raising a baton at the girls. Anna noticed from the corner of her eye and let out a scream. "Ema, watch out! He's one of them!" Both girls ducked and rolled in time, avoiding the attack.

Ema looked to the security guard who's eyes went black. Anna suddenly grabbed her friends hand as the two girls made a mad dash for it out of the building, bringing the place down in their escape.

* * *

They had made it to Anna's father's church, stopping once inside. Ema was breathing heavily, wondering what they both had just gotten themselves into. "Alright, things need to stop being weird now."

Anna chuckled. "Lifes always been like this, Ema. You just choose not to notice."

"So...when could you start hearing angels?"

"A few weeks ago."

That wasn't the answer she was looking for. "S-Same here."

Anna turned around, looking surprised at her friend. "You too?"

Ema nodded. "Yep."

"Anna, what's going on?" Ema asked, very confused. How did their lives get so turned around in a couple of mere weeks?

"Ema? You're with her?" A familar voice was heard. Both girls turned around to see the two Winchester brothers looking upon them. The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wait, those are the Winchester brothers?" Anna asked, looking upon them. "I've heard a lot about you from the angels."

"You're the one they talk about. They think you can save us.'" Anna looked to Sam. "However, they don't like you."

"Anna, I think we should get out of here." Ema said, getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Dean looked to her with a raised brow. "So, you talk to angels too?" He chuckled.

Anna shook her head. "No way. They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of...overhear them."

"So they locked you up with a room of crazies when really you were just tuning into angel radio?"

"Yes, thank you." Anna exclaimed.

Ema turned to her friend. "When did you start hearing the voices?"

Anna nodded. "I can tell you exactly- September 18th."

"That's when I started hearing them as well!" Ema exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"That was also the day I got out of hell." Dean remarked, making the girls look to him with a knowing look. It was weird how this was all connected.

Anna and Ema looked to each other before back to Dean. "First words I heard- _Dean Winchester is saved._" Both girls said at the same time, realizing how crazy in sync they were being. Granted, they were best friends and had their moments, but this was a rather strange moment for that to be happening in.

"No wonder the demons are after you two. You both are 1-900-angel."

Anna looked up to them with a question. "Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Suddenly, Ruby entered the room. "You got the girl. Good, let's go."

"Her face!" Anna exclaimed, looking to her with disgust. She began to grab Ema's wrist. "She's one of them!"

Sam calmed them. "It's okay, she's here to help."

"We have to hurry, a demon's coming."

Ema grabbed Anna's hand. "Lets hide in the closet." Both girls did exactly that as the guys and demon dealt with the problem. There seemed to be a bit of a battle going on outside until it was quiet. Both girls holding their breath until the closet opened. Anna let out a scream as Ema prepared to lunge forth to protect her friend.

She jumped onto Ruby, sending the demon flying a little. "Go, Anna! Make a run for it!"

The girl leaped from the closet and did just that with Ema following soon after.

They didn't want to leave the brothers behind to fend off the demon themselves, but they had no other choice. It was better if they went seperate ways since everything supernatural seemed to hone in on the two girls.

* * *

Their cover didn't last long though as Ruby was able to find them. Taking them to a cabin, they were reunited with the Winchesters.

"Anna, Ema, are you both okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Ema here is apparently very good at being on the run, but terrible at not getting caught."

Ema gasped, finding that offending. "Excuse me? If you happen to forget it was a demon who found us. If she was human I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling demon!"

Dean looked to her. "You did not just quote _Scooby-Doo_?" Ema chuckled.

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna said, looking to the other brother.

"Uh..."

Both girls looked up to him, worried.

"What?"

Sam looked to the redhead sadly, not knowing how to word this. "Anna...um...your parents..."

"What about them?"

Ema knew it was coming, looking down. Something terrible had ended up happening to her parents because of today. It was hard to believe when she had just talked to them as well.

"Look...I'm sorry."

Anna began to tear up. "No, they're not..."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

Ema began to take Anna onto her shoulder, causing the girl to sob. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know." Sam said, looking to her sadly.

Anna's jolted. "They're coming."

"Back room." Sam said, taking the girls to a safe place. Castiel and Uriel entered the cabin, knocking down the door. Anna and Ema could hear the talking from the room.

Dean looked to the angels. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked, glaring to Ruby.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel told them.

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean said, trying to stall them.

Uriel rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Stop talking. Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No, she has to die." Castiel replied. Anna and Ema looked to each other fearful and confused. Why would the angels want to kill her? Was it because she kept listening in on their conversations.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam questioned, prepared to stand his ground.

Uriel simply swiped his hands, not wanting to bother with them anymore. "Out of the way."

Ema hugged her friend close, feeling Anna shaking. "It's okay, this will get resolved."

"How?" Anna asked.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" They heard Uriel say.

"Stay here." Ema told her as she walked out from the back room to face the angels. "I'm willing to give it a try! You aren't laying a hand on my best friend!"

Both Uriel and Castiel stopped in their tracks, the other angel looking to the one in the trenchcoat with a look of disbelief. "How is this possible? Everything you said was right."

"I don't know what you want with Anna, but leave now!" She yelled at them.

Uriel looked to her, shocked. "So it is true...you've really forgotten who you are." Ema looked to him confused. "I'm sorry, but the girl must come with us."

Just as they tried to approach her, they were suddenly engulfed by a bright light before disappearing in front of her eyes.

Anna walked out with blood on her hands. "A-Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked.

"No, I sent them away. Far away."

"You want to tell me how?"

"It just popped in my head."


	4. Repressed Memories

**Author's Note:** Wow, I am absolutely surprised by how much people like this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! And I'm so sorry for slow replies. I had to take a break and think on this story for a little, but now I'm back.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Curious - Chapter 3: What I mean by "Like Mother, Like Daughter" is the fact that both Anna and Ema come from Heaven and are related, plus they both lost their memories of their previous life. As for when Ema will be reunited with Chuck and when she will get her memories back...you will see. Everything will be revealed as the chapters go!**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 4 / Repressed Memories

The Winchesters had sent the girls to a friend of theirs who would be away from his place for a couple days on a mission. The brothers thought it would be best for the girls to take refuge here, telling them about the panic room that was warded from all kinds of Supernatural beings.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean explained to them.

Ruby stood just right outside the door, clearly not able to enter the room with them. "Which I find racist, by the way." She said, arms crossed.

"Write your congressman."

She held something out for him to catch. "Here."

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks Ruby." Dean turned to both girls handing them a bag. "Don't lose this." Both girls looked at them with wonder before putting them in their pockets. "So...whats playing on Angel Radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet." Anna stated.

"Dead silence." Ema added in.

Dean nodded. "That's good. Not troubling at all."

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys scared?"

"Nah."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam was heard from a distance yelling out for his brother.

"You both stay here, okay." He looked to Ruby. "Keep an eye on them." The demon nodded before he left them alone with her standing outside the door.

Ema folded her hands, thinking over everything that was happening. It was still a lot for her to process. "I can't believe this all. Why can we hear angels?"

Anna frowned. "I don't know. I wish we had our normal lives again. Going to school, hanging out at the mall and just- having our parents interact with each other." It was hard for her to believe her parents were gone now. Ema put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You should check on your parents and make sure they are okay."

"Alright." Ema said, pulling out her phone and sending a text to her parents.

Anna watched her friend carefully, wanting to ask a question that had been on her mind for awhile now. "Did you really steal plans on Lucifer's cage in Hell?"

Ruby perked up at this, going unnoticed by the girls.

Ema bit her lip before looking up at her friend. "Yeah."

"Why?"

She sighed. How was she to explain this? Ema still didn't really understand why herself. "I don't know, something just...compelled me to. I HAD to search for it. It popped in my head and it was important for me to retrieve."

Anna looked confused. "Maybe the angels put that in your mind? Or even the demons?" Both girls turned to look at Ruby finally, trying to get her input on it.

The demon looked to them. "Don't look at me for the answer. I'm just as lost as you are over it."

They turned away from her and sighed. "How are we going to get ourselves out of this?" Anna asked.

"We have no choice but to follow what the Winchester brothers tell us to do." Ema said.

Anna sighed. "Instead of sitting around we should be finding out where those plans on the cage went." She began to walk out of the room, but Ema grabbed her by the hand, stopping her.

"What? How are we going to find them?"

"Where is the last place you saw them?"

"Well...when I came to visit you in the ward."

"Oh no." Anna cried out. "One of the demons must have gotten hold of it." She began to pull at her friends hand. "We need to go warn them right now about it. Come on Ruby!" Both girls said, rushing to go tell the brothers.

* * *

"Alright, what did you find on Anna and Ema?" Dean asked his brother, currently looking over the information he was able to pick up on both girls.

"Uh, not much. Anna's parents were Rich and Amy Milton- a church deacon and a housewife. As for Ema's parents, Alice and Michael Miller- just a doctor and a writer."

"Great." Dean remarked.

"Yeah...but there is something here in the report on the both of them. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't Anna's first."

"No?"

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old."

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding? What about Ema?"

The girls happened to walk in on the last part of their conversation, giving the guys a look. "Why don't you just ask us to our face?" Anna said.

Dean looked to the demon behind them. "Nice job watching them."

"I am watching them." She barked back sarcastically.

"You guys want to know if there is something crazy to reveal about me? Something that connects me to Castiel's crazy antics about being his mother, right?" Ema was mad, raising her voice at them. "What does your paper say there?"

Sam looked down, feeling guilty before reading the paper. "Ema apparently suffered from bad nightmares when she was little."

"I would cry over losing my family and fear that someone wanted to lock me away." Ema told them outright, arms crossed. "However, that little detail doesn't mean shit. All Anna and I want is our lives back and you guys are suppose to be the ones to help us!"

"She's right...Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I swear. I would give anything to know what's going on."

"Same here. I want to know why I can suddenly hear angels and why I took notes on a cage in Hell!"

Sam sighed. "Okay then, let's find out."

Both girls looked to him, wide-eyed. "How?"

* * *

The brothers had called a psychic friend of theirs to help with the problem. They hoped she would be able to unlock something in their memories and find all the answers they needed. Apparently, she was blind, causing Ema to wonder how she would be able to help them at all.

"Hey, Anna, Ema. How are you? I'm Pamela." She said, greeting both girls by holding out her hand for them.

"Hi." Both girls replied. For some reason Ema felt uncomfortable about all of this.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

Anna smiled at her, trying to be polite. "Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." This caused Ema to narrow her eyes at her.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." She takes off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" She chuckled. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

* * *

Back in the panic room, Pamela was going to conduct her business in there, starting with Anna. Ema watched from the sides, arms crossed and bad feeling in her chest.

Anna was laying on the bed while Pamela put her hands on her temples. "Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna replied.

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton." She replied.

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to." Anna said, rather afraid.

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need."

"No!"

"Stop!" Ema yelled, feeling protective over her friend.

Pamela ignored her and continued on. "What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Anna screamed.

"Calm down!"

"HE"S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"It's alright Anna." Pamela said, trying to calm her.

Ema ran over to her friend, glaring at the psychic. "Now, look what you've done."

Dean began to walk towards the girls. "Anna?"

"Dean, don't." Pamela warned him before Anna ended up throwing him across the room, but leaving Ema perfectly fine.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

Anna seemed to calm down before opening her eyes and rising up. Ema looked to her with wide eyes over what she just did to Dean. "Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Ema asked her.

"Who I am." She replied, smiling to her brightly.

"W-Who are you?" Ema dared to ask.

"I'm an angel. I'm your daughter." Anna said.

Ema suddenly jumped back from her, completely taken by surprise. "Anna...not you to?"

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." She reassured her.

Ruby who was standing outside the door chimed in. "I don't find that reassuring."

"Neither do I." Pamela added in. It seemed even Ema was thinking the same thing.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked, trying to still process all her memories.

"You know them?" Sam asked, surprised.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela inquired.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

Ema was in a state of shock hearing all of this, breath clutched. How did her best friend she had known for most of her life suddenly change into a strange before her very eyes.

"You fell to Earth and became human?" Pamela guessed right on the money.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean was lost.

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother,"  
Anna quickly glanced to Ema before continuing. "Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

Ema turned around and buried her face in her hands. This caught Anna's attention. "Ema, is this all too much for you to process? I know it's hard since-"

"Hard?!" Ema turned and raised her voice at her friend, tears falling from her eyes. "You don't even understand the half of it...I'm still trying to!"

"You need to remember who you are, Ema. You could stop everything that the angels are doing."

"No, I can't. I'm just a girl..." She sobbed.

Anna looked over to the psychic. "Can you help her remember?"

Pamela nodded, up for the challenge. "Of course. It's okay, Ema. Come over here and sit."She hesitated on it before following what the woman told her. Putting her hands to her temples, Pamela spoke again. "Close your eyes and rest. When I count down you will go deeper and deeper and I need you to work with, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"5...4...3...2...1. Can you hear me, Ema?"

"Yes."

"Why did you steal plans for a cage in Hell?" Pamela asked after having Anna tell her to.

"I just wanted to."

"Does it have anything to do with Lucifer?"

"Yes."

They all looked at each other wide eyed. Anna felt the need to explain. "It was said that our mother left Heaven after Lucifer fell. She was lost in grief over his fall."

Pamela dared to ask. "What does Lucifer mean to you?"

"The Devil."

"No...try harder. Could- Could Lucifer mean more to you? Like a family member?"

Suddenly, Ema began to cry out in pain. "NO! I CAN"T THINK ABOUT HIM!" Dean and Sam looked at each other wide eyed. Could what Castiel have said about her being their mother be true?

Pamela tried to calm her. "It's okay, Ema. All we need to know is what relation you have to him, then you don't have to think about him ever again."

"It's my fault. I should have protected him."

"What are you talking about?" Pamela asked.

Instantly, Ema's eyes popped open and were glowing brightly. She quickly grabbed Pamela by her throat and lifted her into the air, speaking in another language. "_Back away now and drop this before I harm you human! DO NOT AWAKEN ME EVER AGAIN!"_

And just like that Ema fell to the ground unconscious and released her hold on Pamela, causing the woman to gasp for air.

"What language was she just speaking?" Dean asked, wide eyed.

"Enochian, angel language. She warned us to stop trying to awaken her. We should probably listen." Anna said, looking to her mother rather scared. It was rare for her to get mad. "Apparently, she doesn't want to remember anything. I think that has to do with her losing her memories of who she is and of us."

"Are you alright, Pamela?" Sam asked, helping the woman up.

"Yeah...so, she's your mother? You mean to tell me I just angered a Goddess?" Anna nodded. "Just what I need."

"But it at least is leading us in the right direction in confirming it is her. What we need to do next is recover my grace and then I can try to help her more. She is our key to stopping everything the angels are trying to unleash right now."


	5. Life Altering Truth

**Sorry this took awhile to updated. I'm busy working on other projects as well! :)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**\- PrincessMagic (chapter 3 & 4): Thank you for the support! I'm slow on the updates, but it is going to still be written out.**

**\- .w20 (Chapter 4): Thank for the support! :)**

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 5 / Life Altering Truth

Waking up, Ema found herself on a couch in what looked like a living room. Her head was pounding as she clutched it, trying to figure out how she got here. Last thing we remembered was laying down in the panic room with Pamela counting down and that was all.

Where did everyone go?

She got up and began to look around the place. No one else was in the house, but she noticed a light on in the barn. Venturing outside to make her way over, she passed by the Impala and heard noises coming from inside it. At first she couldn't process what was going on since the windows were steamed up and everything was hard to make sense of.

Ema inched closer to the window on alert in case it was a monster and was surprised when she saw Anna who gasped. Just in that moment she saw Dean as well and began to put two and two together. She turned away from the car, blocking her eyes from them and dashing towards the barn.

Oh my god...she had just caught her best friend and Dean having sex. That was something she had never wanted to see.

Going into the barn, she was surprised to find Sam hunched over a book and fast asleep. Apparently, the noises didn't get to him at all. Deciding to turn around and not bother the hunter from his sleep, she was surprised to see a fully clothed Anna before her.

"Oh...geez." Ema whispered, rather surprised.

Anna had this look on her face like she had been caught. Her cheeks still red. "H-Hey, how are you feeling?" Obviously they weren't going to mention what they just saw.

"Like I got punched by a semi." Ema said. "But I'm doing better. What happened?"

"Well...you kind of awoke and threatened us to never do that again."

Ema blinked. "Come again?"

"In other words you are perfectly content living your human life. You don't want to be reminded of the past."

"Uh huh..." This was all still too much to try to believe. She couldn't be some celestial being, that was just too far fetched and ridiculous. Shaking her head, Ema wanted to change the subject. Looking back up to her friend a smile came to her face. "Sorry I walked in on you and Dean..."

"It's okay."

"So...I never would have guessed that to happen." A blush came to Anna's cheeks again. "Guess I'm the only virgin of us left."

Both girls began to giggle before hushing. They looked over to Sam who stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. "The guys have been working to find my grace. It landed at an oak tree, but no luck there. It was gone."

"So...you want to become an angel again?" Ema asked.

Anna took her hands. "No, but I have to. Someone has to stop Uriel and Castiel though...and it just has to be me."

Dean walked in seeing the girls and looked around. He walked up to his brother waking him up. "Where's Ruby?"

Suddenly Ema got the chills and the doors to the barn blasted open with Castiel and Uriel walking right in. She looked at them as Anna walked straight towards them. "Hello Anna, it's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How did they find us?" Sam asked, just as confused as Ema.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed to Anna.

Ema's eyes widened. "You sold her out! Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna said, putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "It's okay, Ema."

"But- you're my best friend. We've been together through thick and thin."

"Whats a little more? Be happy Ema! Live your life!" Anna walked towards her siblings to face her fate. "No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel saw the sad look on his mothers face. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna barked at him.

"Still, we have a history. It's just -"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna said, closing her eyes.

They were interrupted by the appearance of a demon that was holding Ruby captive. This had turned into a war between angels and demons.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

While the demons and angels bickered among each other, Ema looked over to her friend who motioned over to her. It was like their minds were connected and they could understand each other perfectly. Both girls took this opportunity as Ema rushed forward towards them and Anna grabbed her grace from Uriel.

Breaking the pendant, the glowing grace was released and went into her mouth. Everyone looked wide eyed at her. "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Bright light comes out from Anna's body and makes Alastair disappear, leaving behind a knife.

With her friend gone, Ema looked before the scene breathing heavily. Castiel and Uriel looked just as equally shocked.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean told them.

"This isn't over!" Uriel told him before disappearing with Castiel.

Ema looked before the scene trying to process everything. In one whole day she had found out her friend was a former angel who she 'happened' to be the mother to. Her whole life had been altered even deeper now.

She needed answers. Maybe she just had to stop running like Anna did and face the truth? No matter how ridiculous it all sounded.

How could she start?

* * *

**Next chapter Ema finally meets Chuck! :) Wonder how that will go down? Will he be the one to help her?**


	6. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

**I think you all will enjoy this chapter, I know I am. It's just FLUFFY and ANGSTY too.**

**Also...we jump ahead and this is where things start kicking off in full force!**

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 6 / The Past Comes Back to Haunt

_When they first met, it was an instant click; as if they had both found the other half of themselves in each other. God and Goddess couldn't explain it, but their bond to each other was always there. I guess you could say that's what inspired 'soulmates.'_

_He was shy around her despite growing up around his sister._

_She thought it was adorable and loved his company._

_The Darkness on the other hand didn't like this new addition, sensing the bond between the two of them stronger than the one she shared with her brother._

_And that was how they first met. _

* * *

After the disappearance of Anna, Ema need to apart from the brothers and think everything over. It had been 2 weeks since then and she found herself racing back home to her parents after everything that happened. They were informed of what happened to Anna's parents and held their daughter as she cried.

Everything had changed.

She couldn't go back to her apartment after that. Maybe it was because she feared losing her parents as well...or maybe it had to do with the fact that they were the only stable thing in her life now.

They convinced her to go to back to work and try to piece her life together again.

So, here she was driving to work like a normal person. Spotting a coffee shop, she decided to stop by and pick up some energy she was lacking today. Only caffeine could get her through this day.

It was there that she met **him. **

Coming out with a cup of joe in her hand, a man sitting down at one of the tables spotted her out. "Hey!"

Ema looked back with a raised eyebrow as he ran up to her. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you're the woman in my dreams." He said, breathing heavily.

This caused Ema to give him a weird look. "Uhh...okay?"

Realizing what he said, he facepalmed himself and tried to stop her. "N-...what I mean is-" Ema waited for him to speak his point. "You're beautiful." He chuckled nervously.

Suddenly she began to chuckle herself. "You are terrible at pick-up lines, you know that?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's adorable, actually." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Ema Miller."

"Chuck Shurley." He said, shaking her hand.

Instantly, the two looked each other in the eye, hands still locked together, and something passed between the two of them. A sense of wholeness and oddly...familiar. It was as if they had known each other their whole life, but just needed to find the missing piece.

Looking down at their hands, they both took a breath in and released their hold. An awkward look exchanged between them.

"Um...I gotta get to work." She told him, shaking the car keys in her hand.

"O-Okay." Chuck said rather sadly.

"It was nice meeting you." Ema took out a card and on it wrote her phone number. "Here's my number."

He took it, grinning happily. "Cool. Maybe we can talk over coffee or something."

She nodded. "Sure."

Starting to walk back to her car, that was when she heard a piercing scream hurt her eyes and her body began to feel like it was burning. Ema couldn't help but shriek. It was an angel and they were screaming out for help. "Stop it!" She yelled, falling down to the ground, covering her ears.

She felt like she had been stabbed.

A crowd started to form around her, but she couldn't pay much attention to it.

Someone was killing angels and she could feel the pain they were experiencing. She could hear the screams.

Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her and found herself being picked up. The screams stopped as she looked up and her eyes went wide; it was Chuck, he was carrying her away from the crowd. That was the last she saw before passing out.

* * *

Waking up, Ema jolted when she found herself in a place she didn't recognize. She was in someone's messing living room laying on their couch.

Chuck walked in and she gave him a confused look. "Glad you're finally awake. You scared me. I didn't know what to do so I just- uh, brought you here. Figured once you wake up I'd ask you if you wanted to go to the hospital or not."

Ema was surprised. "Uh...thanks for that. I'd rather not go to the hospital to be honest, they'd probably end up locking me in a mental asylum for all I know." She breathed in sharply being reminded of Anna.

Noticing the sad look on her face, he opened a beer for her. "You wanna talk about it?"

She looked at the beer, struggling whether to accept it or not. After a few, she took it, taking a giant swig. "Do you ever have Deja vu? Cause I feel like I know you oddly enough."

Chuck took a drink of his beer. "This coming from the woman I've never met who seems to be in my dreams a lot lately."

"Touche." Ema said, raising the bottle. They both clinked and the two chuckled.

"So why do you think you would be locked away in a mental asylum? Is it because of whatever happened to you back there?"

She breathed in sharply again. "How do I explain this without sounding crazy? I can hear and see angels, but now apparently I feel what they feel too. It's like I'm...connected to them somehow."

Chuck nodded. "Oh...okay."

"That's why."

"Sounds bonkers, right?"

"Yeah, totally."

They both chuckled again before taking another sip of their alcoholic beverage.

"And what about you? Any crazy secrets I should know about?" Ema asked.

Chuck leaned back and sighed. "Well, I'm a writer. Not a great one. Made a book series which hasn't sold much." He paused before realizing something else. "Oh, and I have the strangest dreams that bring killer headaches."

"Huh...interesting. So, what is your book series called?"

"Supernatural."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"Two brothers named Sam and Dean who fight supernatural monsters and save people."

Ema spit out her beer, eyes wide. "Wait, what?" She leaned closer towards him on the couch, making the author nervous. "Did you say Sam and Dean?" He nodded. "As in Sam and Dean Winchester?"

It was time for him to look at her wide-eyed. "I never revealed their last names. How do you know that?"

"I know them! They are real and they actually saved me from a demon." She stated, making Chuck highly confused now. Ema reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone, looking for Dean's number.

"Wait...you're telling me the character's I'm writing are real and you've met them?"

Noticing the way he was looking at her, Ema barked. "I'm not crazy! I'm telling you the truth. Angels, demons, the Winchesters, they are all real!" She realized everything she was saying, gasping. Was she actually starting to believe it all now?

Ema dialed the number and Dean picked up on the other line. "Hello."

"Dean, it's Ema. You'll never believe what has happened." She said, looking to Chuck who was still confused. "I just met-"

A rustle of wings was heard as Chuck jolted, causing Ema to look and see Uriel walking towards them. "How did he get in here?!" The author said, pointing at him.

"Stay out of the way, Prophet. I'm here for my mother."

Ema moved back, frozen with fear and dropping her phone. She had no time to react as the angel grabbed her wrist. Chuck watched as they suddenly disappeared from his living room before his eyes.

"Ema! Are you there? Hello?" Dean shouted, causing Chuck to pick up the phone.

"He took her." He said, nervously. The author wasn't sure what just happened.

However, Dean had heard it all thanks to Ema putting in on speaker phone. "It was Uriel. Tell me who you are and where you live."

* * *

"Let me go!" Ema shouted, trying to break free from his hold.

Finding herself at a warehouse, he finally released her. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, but I had no other choice. You are the only one who will hear me out. The only one who seems to see things my way."

"What do you mean?" She asked, doing her best to stay back from him.

"To raise Lucifer." He said, making her eyes widen. "I know you want it just as much as I do. Even with your own memories gone and subjecting yourself to the life of a human, you still seem to show that you want him freed just by stealing the plans on his cage." Uriel took the notes out of his pocket, showing them to her.

"You...you were the one who stole them from me?"

Uriel nodded. "I wanted you to join me, but I just had to get you away from the Winchesters." He sighed shaking his head. "But then you ended up getting caught up with that abomination of our kind."

"Anna?"

"Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes at him, fists clutching. "Don't you dare call her that! Just because she chose to live as a human doesn't mean you should kill her for it!"

Uriel chuckled, shaking his head. "I know it's because you lost your memory, but those are the rules for traitors." He walked towards her as Ema stood still, breathing heavily. "Do you know why you stole the plans for Lucifer's cage? Why You and Anna happened to find each other to begin with? Why you're having Deja Vu? It's because you are the Goddess, our mother, the mother of all angels."

Ema looked up at him, mouth wide open. Images began to flash before her mind, confirming everything for her. "Anna was right."

"Help me free Lucifer. You of all people know he doesn't deserve to be locked away in the cage." She heard screams and felt a pain come over her. "I remember how heart broken you were over his fall. It's why you left home...it's probably even why you lost your memories."

"No!" _Don't speak of him _she heard a voice say.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to remember now. You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Believe in him...and most importantly, start believing in yourself and the fact you are a Goddess."

"No, God, please..." Ema fell to the ground, feeling herself burning up.

"God?" Uriel scoffed. "Father doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that. But you...you're different. Always have been." He bent down towards her, putting a hand to her forehead. "Stop resisting the truth, it's only going to continue to hurt you if you do. Embrace it."

His hands began to glow and Ema felt him sneaking into her mind. Memories flashed before her mind of her life and she could tell he was trying to unlock something, looking for something specific. Breathing in, Ema decided this would be the time to finally 'embrace' and 'accept', hoping that whatever would happen, it would give her the answers she finally needed to put this all to rest.

Despite being nervous, she stopped fighting it and suddenly, new memories appeared before her. One of them stood out to her the most.

_A woman was weeping, hands to her face and knees to the ground. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She kept repeating this line over and over again._

And then a new one flashed before her.

_It was a woman running alongside children who had wings. It was angels. They were laughing and playing, having a grand old time. It made her feel warm and fuzzy._

But then she heard the scream again, and it all went dark.

_A blonde boy had stabbed the other in the chest and the mother had walked in on the scene. "MICHAEL! What have you done?!"_

_"He is to be casted out of Heaven and into the cage. Father's orders."_

_The mother tried to run up to the boy that laid slain on the ground, but before she could reach him, it was too late. Michael threw him out of Heaven and they all watched as he fell and screamed, the sound resonating in her ears._

Pulling back, Uriel looked to see Ema was crying. "Don't you see it now?"

A rustle of wings were heard and they looked up to see Anna and Castiel. Noticing the state she was in, Castiel pulled his brother away from her. "What are you doing to her?" Anna went to her side and helped her.

"She needs to remember!"

Ema rose and looked to Uriel. "I remember now. Some of it is still locked away, but I remember now."

"Mother?" Castiel said, looking to her.

"Not entirely...not yet." Ema said. She was just starting to remember, but she wasn't fully awaken yet...still trying to accept the reality she knew was changing. "Can I have my notes back now?" She asked Uriel.

Anna and Castiel looked between the two confused. The angel handed them to her.

"Whats going on here?" Anna asked.

"Are those-"

"The notes on I was missing on Lucifer's cage." Ema said. "Yeah, he stole them from me."

"Why would you do that, Uriel?" Anna asked, finding him suspicious.

"What's it to you, abomination?" Uriel spat, looking to her with disgust.

Ema tucked the notes safely away inside her bra and explained to the other angels. "He wants me to help him open Lucifer's cage and set him free."

Their eyes went wide with disbelief. "What? And you're actually going to help him?" Castiel asked, feeling rather disappointed in her.

"I didn't actually give him an answer. I'm on the fence about it, honestly."

Uriel's eyes went wide. "What? But-"

"Wait, why are you guys here?" Ema asked, realizing something.

"Alistar...where did he go? No demon can overpower the trap I set up."

Ema looked around confused before noticing the way Uriel was looking at his siblings. He pulled out a blade and her eyes went wide. "ANNA! NO!" She screamed as a wave of energy was released from her, sending them all flying back. She looked upon her hand with shock. All she wanted was to have a way to stop him from hurting her friend.

Castiel and Uriel began to fight one another as she watched. "Why did you do it?" Castiel yelled at him.

"I'm only killing the ones who say no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

Uriel punched him across the floor. Grabbing him by his shirt, Castiel glared. "You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God."

Anna grabbed his blade he dropped and ended up stabbing Uriel in the back with it. "Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me."

Ema felt a pain come over her again, tears falling from her eyes as she watched Uriel scream before his corpse fell to the ground. His wings seared into the floor across the devil's trap. Anna ran over to her friend and hugged her. "It's okay, you are alright now."

Somehow she didn't feel it. She felt like a little piece of her had died again. Ema couldn't help but cry...and now she knew why.

The Goddess had lost another child and she had to be the one to stop it all.

* * *

**Well...you all know what the next chapter will bring forth, or should I say release? Heh heh.**

**Leave a review of your thoughts. Till next chapter.**


	7. Awake and Release

**Replies to reviews:**

**\- lostfeather1 (Chapter 6): **Same here, I can't wait for that moment! I think we are all waiting for that moment to happen. In fact this chapter is what starts it the most... And thank you so much! :)

Now onto the story. **Oh boy, so many fucking feels here. **

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 7 / Awake and Release

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_

_Illuminated by Hurts_

The Winchesters and Chuck had officially met, and well, it was a rather awkward one. To find out someone had been writing stories on your life and your characters were actually real was unexpected.

Castiel and Ema appeared in Chuck's living room, the angel with an arm around her shoulder. "Whoa." She said, feeling a bit sick from everything that happened.

"You're back!" Chuck exclaimed, glad to see she was okay. He helped her onto the couch to rest.

"What happened?" Sam asked, noticing she was in tears.

Ema looked up at them before breaking down crying. "I-I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Uriel unlocked some of her memories." Castiel told them, going to her other side to console her.

Dean and Sam's eyes widened. "So she remembers...?"

"N-Not entirely." Ema said, wiping away tears furiously. "So far all I remember is a lot of pain...and loss. It's coming to me slowly."

"I'm confused...what's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Your new girlfriend just happens to be a Goddess, we are taking the original one in existence, God's wife, mother of all angels." Dean explained to him.

The prophet nodded. "O-Of course." His life was getting weirder by the minute, so why wouldn't this be happening?

Castiel had an eye on Ema, watching her carefully. It tore him up to see her this way, she was his mother after all, even if she didn't fully believe it yet. The brunette was laying fetal position on the couch, tears still falling from her eyes that were now closed. The sobs had quieted.

The guys looked back over to her on the couch and realized she had passed out.

"When she wakes will she remember everything?" Sam asked.

"That means we will have a pissed Goddess on your hands. Great." Dean sighed, not prepared for what would happen.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks had gone by since the encounter with Uriel and Ema was fighting her hardest against the memories that kept popping into her head. There was this feeling inside of not wanting to remember, that if she did something bad would happen...so she decided it was best to keep it that way.

The Winchesters had to leave and be on the road by the time she woke, something about news of the 66 seals, she didn't quite get it. Greeted by Castiel and Chuck, she quickly got up and left them, saying she wished to be alone to process everything.

Ema made her way back to her family, needing the comfort and stability they provided for her.

"Oh, Ema. What is it dear?" Her mother said, noticing her daughter coming into the house and crying.

"I just missed you so much, that's all." She sobbed, breaking down into her arms. There was no way she could ever explain to her what was truly happening in her life.

Her mother ushered her to sit at the table. "Is everything okay with you?" That was a loaded question.

They spent the night talking. She didn't go into too much detail about things, sugarcoating some things, but this continued on even when her father came home from work.

* * *

The memories replayed in Ema's head the moment she went to sleep. They were always the loudest and most vivid during that time.

_Her parents took her to the church down the way. The building was huge and white, the typical church with stained glass windows you would see. However, a lot of love was put into it. Little did Ema know that when she stepped through those doors, her life would change from here on out._

_Taking a seat in the pew, Ema was greeted by a red-haired girl holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Anna." She seemed nervous._

_"Hi, I'm Ema Miller."_

_Ema's mother turned to her, smiling. "Anna here is the deacon's daughter."_

_Anna smiled shyly. "So your father owns this church?" Ema questioned, curious._

_"Yeah." Anna's mother, Amy, came up noticing her daughter. "It's nice to see you two again. This must be your daughter, Ema, right?"_

_"Hello." Ema greeted quickly, folding her hands._

_Anna looked up at her mother. "I was just saying hi to Ema." She turned back to the small brunette. "Do you wanna play with me after Church?"_

_Ema looked to her parents for approval, noticing their nods. Her face lit up with excitement. "Yeah!"_

_Once the service ended, Anna fought her way through the crowd and straight over to her. "You ready?"_

_"Yeah! What are we going to play?" Ema asked. _

_Anna grabbed her hand, not even answering as the girls fought their way through the crowd to reach the door. Once they got to Anna's father, Richard, who bid everyone goodbye, she noticed how Anna ignored him and even narrowed her eyes slightly._

_Making it to the playground beside the church, the two girls began to play. It was all fun and laughter, building sandcastles and just running around with a friend. They even started to play pretend._

_But then Ema had to ask a question. "Do you not like your father?"_

_Anna stopped, the smile on her facing disappearing. "He's not real my father!" She grabbed Ema's hands and looked to her with worry. "Please keep this our little secret, but I think he honestly wants to kill me. I've done something he thinks is wrong and...I'm scared."_

_"Does your mother know about this?"_

_She shook her head. "Mother says that isn't the case. She says father loves me, but...I don't believe it."_

_"What did you do that was so wrong?" Ema asked._

_Anna didn't know how to answer that. It was just a feeling she couldn't shake. The silence confirmed it._

**_Years later..._**

_The two had been the best of friends, like peas in a pod since that time. They continued on like that even into high school. They were always grabbing each other's hand and going different places. It didn't seem so lonely anymore._

_The two girls stood outside their high school they would be attending for the next 4 years, holding hands and preparing each other for the new journey that would await them._

_Ema had become more of a leader and extrovert while Anna was an ambivert. Both girls shared the same interests and attended the same clubs together. They both showed more of an interest in music, writing and theater than anything else._

_Together they created stuff; making videos and writing down their music._

_It made the 4 years feel like they were hardly nothing. Looking forward to all the possiblities the future would bring them...they didn't except it going like this._

* * *

Waking up with tears in her eyes, Ema wiped them away, sitting up in her bed. Everything had changed. Things weren't going the way she planned...or at least the way she wanted them to go. She noticed a figure moving in her room and calmed realizing it was just Anna.

"You know, I'm still not used to you appearing in my room out of the blue, even though I should be." They were always barging into each other's room all the time Why was this time different? Oh yeah, she was an angel and Ema was a Goddess now.

Anna came and sat by her bedside. A look of concern and worry over her face. "I saw you dreaming about me. You're afraid...afraid to lose this part of yourself, your human life you've made if you start to fully remember and give into who you truly are."

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to lose this part of my life, I've been so happy. I have a best friend, my family and everything I've always wanted. Why should I have to remember who I once was?" She began to break down sobbing. Pain, fear and anger all flooding over her. "Why should my life as Ema Miller have to die? I don't want it to!"

It made Anna be reminded of how she felt when her human parents died, before she remembered who she was. She was scared and afraid, constantly yelling W_hy has my life been leveled?! _It felt wrong, as if someone was trying to kill her and take over her body.

That must be what Ema was feeling right now.

Anna grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Ema, I truly am. I should have stopped Uriel soon." She said sincerely.

"I didn't ask for these memories. They are playing away in my head, burning my mind and clawing me to pieces until there is nothing left of me anymore." Ema spat, angrily. She looked up to Anna, her brown eyes filled with sorrow and pleading. "Please make it stop."

This stung Anna in her chest, but there was nothing she could do for her. There was no stopping what was happening to her. It was already in progress ever since the angels came to Earth, ever since Castiel flew by her that day, she had been awakening. Uriel just sped up the process and made it harder and more painful on her.

"I can't, there is no stopping it." Ema looked away from her, sobbing some more. "I'm sorry."

"Then tell me, what will happen to me?"

Anna swallowed. "The memories will starting breaking through stronger than ever to the point where it's like going into a coma because you can't even think anymore. Your body temperature will rise and get hotter, beyond anything a human can handle. Your mind will melt and that means your thoughts won't be yours anymore. You're pretty much on autopilot, losing all conscious thought, maybe even doing things on your own without knowing, like sleep walking." Ema clutched her knees closer to her. "After that you will eventually awaken and your life as Ema Miller will be like it never existed. It will be as if you were dreaming the whole time."

Breaking down from the news, Ema laid her head on Anna's lap. Her body temperature had already been rising, it was somewhere in the 100's. She noticed when talking to her mother who sent her to sleep.

"W-What about my parents? What's going to happen to them if I...die?" She dared to ask, feeling concerned about leaving her parents behind.

What Anna said next shook Ema to her very core and completely turned her world upside down. "They aren't real, they are something you created to help you in your life as a human."

Her eyes went wide. "W-What?" She shook her head, mumbling. "N-No, that can't be. No."

Ema could feel her inching closer, something just starting to scratch to the surface. Her mind was almost gone, the searing pain was getting too intense. She clutched her head and screamed. In that moment a cosmic inbalance was felt and Anna tensed, realizing what had happened. Lucifer was released from his cage. He was free and now roaming the Earth.

And then everything went black for Ema. Anna sensed a change in her. Ema stopped clutching her head and any sort of expression on her face was gone, it was like she was an emotionless marble statue without any thought or process, something Anna feared.

Ema Miller died. She was no more now.

She rose from her bed and began sleep walking. Anna was cautious, stepping aside and watching her carefully. Ema went over to her desk and grabbed scissors, slicing her hand. She used the blood and began writing a symbol on her bedroom walls in Enochain. The moment Anna realized what it said, she disappeared from the scene going to find Castiel and warn him.

* * *

Freed from his cage at long last, Lucifer flew up and out, sending a cosmic disruption throughout the Earth. His first task was to reach his vessel, but Sam had disappear from his view. The archangel needed something to ground him, another substitute.

However, he felt another cosmic disruption taking place. This one was familiar.

Before he could venture there, Lucifer went to the first sorry person and asked for consent to take him as a vessel. Poor Nick, he lost his family and had nothing left. It was perfect to convince him to say yes.

Securing a vessel, he made his way over to where he felt the imbalance. He was surprised to see a woman with brown hair and eyes, writing things in Enochain on the wall. The words _Awake and Release _was written over and over again in blood.

He raised an eyebrow before realizing who this was. She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to greet him, sad eyes meeting his. They breathed out at the same time.

"Lucifer...?"

"Mother...?"

* * *

**A/N: **What a cliffhanger. I was crying while writing this too. Too many emotions towards it.

Btw, I thought the song Illuminated by Hurts above just fit the angels and Goddess so much. Blame a SPN angel video that had the song it in which influenced me. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

Author's note: Sorry, I've been focused on other stuff here. I'm gonna try to get back and work on this story cause we currently need it with the mess happening in Season 15 right now. Am I right?

**Unexpected Divine Intervention**

**by TimeLadyJamie**

Chapter 8 / Sympathy for the Devil

_"The Devil is real and he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful, because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's favorite." - AHS_

There was silence between them; both trying to process the reality of the other before them. After going centuries of not seeing each other, this reunion was long overdue and an emotional one.

Before Lucifer could say another word, he was abruptly taken into a hug. The familiar warmth and softness radiating from the woman before him was enough to convince the archangel that this was his mother, as if seeing her true form before him wasn't enough.

"My son...my Morningstar!" she cried out. "I've missed you so much."

"Mom..." Lucifer managed to say, shocked to be treated in such a loving way, tears falling from his eyes. "I've missed you too. I- I thought you forgot about me."

The Goddess looked down, which only confirmed his fears. "I did...for awhile- but it's not what you think, my son. I-I lost my memory." It all seemed like a dream now. "I was a human, or at least I thought I was a human."

Looking to the wall covered in Enochain, it explained the meanings written on the wall. "How did you lose your memory?"

"I'm not sure."

He would find out exactly what happened to her, just another thing added to his list of things to do now. "We will figure it out. For now, I'm just happy to have you back."

"As am I." she smiled brightly.

It was silent between them before Lucifer spoke again. "Mother, there is something I need your help with."

"What is it?" the Goddess was ready to help him in any way.

"It's about the apocalypse."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since they were reunited and she was caught by Lucifer of everything currently going on, at least the few parts of everything he knew from his time inside the cage. Asking for his mother's support with the apocalypse wasn't something she was expecting, or even ready to sign up for.

His grudge wasn't with the Earth or the humans on it, this she knew from personal experience herself. It was with his father, not his creations...but Lucifer wouldn't believe it.

He was fully convinced that this way the to get back at what happened to him. Though the mother didn't agree with what her son was doing, she was going to stay by his side and try to help him see reason. No way was she abandoning him, **especially** when he needed her most right now.

"Hey there, Ema. Um...I'm at a convention right now for my book series, _Supernatural_, and I was wondering if you would be interested in checking it out?" Chuck asked over the phone. The Goddess was surprised to hear a ringing and when she realized what was causing it, it all came back to her.

Lucifer listened in quietly, angered that some random nobody was talking to her.

"Oh...uh, I'm currently tied up with a family situation right now." She felt bad turning the poor prophet, but it was needed. Ema Miller was no more, and all ties associated with her would have to **end**. After all, the primordial Goddess had more important things to do.

She had to make up for centuries worth of lost time and figure out the mystery behind her amnesia.

"Oh." Chuck responded with a sad tone. "I hope everything is alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, we're okay."

Lucifer's voice could be heard over the phone, interrupting. "Mother, can you stop wasting your time with a human who isn't even worth it!"

"Lucifer!" she barked at him, causing him to suddenly silence himself, pouting. "Sorry Chuck, but I've got to go. Bye."

* * *

The Winchesters, prophet and angel were left speechless from the phone call, exchanging looks with each other. It was just as Anna had said, Ema's true self was awakening and it seemed the Goddess was already here.

"She's with Lucifer." Castiel stated.

"Great, just great." spat Dean, sighing.

The others looked worried. "Castiel...you know your mom better than any of us, would she help him with the apocalypse?" asked Sam.

The angel sighed, looking conflicted. He wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. She was always such a warm being, but after everything that happened with Lucifer- something in her snapped. He was only a fledgling when it happened, but the memory of that day was still strong with him.

"She feels guilty for what happened to him. If anything, she'd feel obligated to stick by his side, but no, I don't think she would go that far."

"So, what do we do now?" Chuck asked, a sad look on his face from losing his girlfriend.

"We keep on fighting, we keep trying to stop the apocalypse from happening." Dean said.

* * *

**This chapter was just a starting point for the Goddess being back. **

**Right now she seems confused about everything, trying to catch up and bound on helping Lucifer because of what happened with him before she lost her memories...but she won't stay this way forever.**

**She will find out how she lost her memories and then her true power will shine, literally. :) I didn't want to make this a short chapter, but it's turning out that way.**


End file.
